Zohar Release
Zohar- This element is the most brilliant, powerful, and basic form of light. It is considered a "divine" element by the Aesir, and an exclusive KKG to Kenshin Senju. It is said that the Zohar is comprised of all types of star (energy) and alllws the user access to them. Now with star energy, a distinct color is given to each. Each color is representative not only of a type of star energy, but also of an emotion. Thus within the Zohar is said to be something called the Emotional Electro-magnetic Spectrum; in which is comprised of various colors of star types, and their corresponding emotions. Zohar Properties and Abilities Kenshin can absorb, distribute, and manipulate Zohar energy. The properties of which are extremely powerful and dense. Spiritual energy to the Aesir is the same as chakra to shinobi. Different types of spiritual energy are the same as different types of chakra. The chakra of the Bijuu is said to be very dense and powerful, for example, and is of a different kind and property than that of human chakra. Similarly with the Aesir, different types of energy have different effects and properties. The properties of the Zohar are a very strong light energy that absorbs and at times strengthens the energies or chakras it comes into contact with. It is seen as a more powerful type of spiritual power than most, and in terms of raw strength, overpowers most energies. Raw Power The Zohar is said to be the most powerful, overall, spiritual energy in existence. It is, qualitatively, most powerful than the numinous and even Ea. It is also stronger than Chakra. Therefore, constructs made of pure chakra, i.e. Susanoo, would be easily slain if a Zohar Susanoo were to be made and the two were to fight. The quality of each respective energy is far different. Light Radiation The Zohar exhibits a light so brilliant it has physical effects. It can permeate through the body of most substances and therefore infuse them with its tacheon particles. The user of this could use those infused particles to destroy something from the inside out. The light is blinding to say the least, and most eyes are destroyed by its radiance. It has the capability to exhibit such great frequency of light that it disrupts brain waves and other waves in the air by its power, also making it a quite awesome aspect of the Zohar and the one for which it is most famous. Shinigami are allergic to this aspect of the Zohar and it is the main aspect that is able to injure them. Heat Radiation Zohar energy has radiation which can be used to burn those not able to take the heat of the hottest star energy in existence. To be near Zohar energy could be made to like being in the center of a blue star. It is impossible for the vast majority of life forms to be in the presence of Zohar energy, even for a moment; as its sheer presence begets a radiation of the highest intensity. Emotional Radiation Zohar energy not only emits radiation, but emotional radiation. Being in the presence of red Zohar energy, for example, would induce feelings of rage unlike most have ever felt. These feelings would take over them, and drive them to a point of insanity within a moment depending on their power level overall. Shinobi, and humans for the most part have no ability to resist this, though there are a select few who, because of their powerful chakra, could combat this for a short while. In addition to them being personally affected, they are also infected by this radiation. Once they are, beings who have access to this type of Zohar energy, can manipulate it within them. If the Sephar, Raphael, were to poison you with his red radiation, even if you were to survive (and you wouldn't), he could now destroy you from the inside out my freely manipulating the red energy within you. Star Creation The Zohar gives the user the ability to create stars made of pure Zohar starlight. They are not stars as are known to the human race, but of much greater power and quality. Not only can one create stars, but also manipulate their properties, making them capable of planet-destruction capabilities with such access. This power, as with most, is only usable by the Zaddik, due to them being so potent and powerful. Possession Kenshin can use the Zohar energy to envelope and take over lesser energies. If he were to place his hand on a susanoo, he could infuse it with Zohar energy and take control of the susanoo by doing so. He is also able to do this by touch to living beings who do not have the chakra or spiritual energy level to resist him; which is most. Entropy The user can use Zohar energy to reverse entropy. Decay, old age, and even death, can be turned over by techniques using the Zohar in various instances, because of its latent life-giving properties. It also has the ability to empower and give power to the soul by touch. It is a conductor of all other soul energies and can empower them, or possess them by the user's choice. Tacheons Tacheons are the spiritual cells/particles of Zohar energy. They are the Myti-chlorians of Zohar. They are what comprise the bodies of the Sepharim and are batteries, similar to the myti-chlorians, of the force that produces them - Zohar. Tacheons fuse with Myti-Chlorians in the body of Kenshin and illuminate his body. Tacheons are required to use Zohar energy, and are found only in Kenshin.